


Scary Cake

by regel



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Nata ingin memberikan cokelat untuk Seha. //Lee SehaxNata//Selamat Hari Valentine!//





	Scary Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Closers Online milik Naddic Games

Terkadang Lee Seulbi merasa ia baru saja bermimpi buruk, atau pusing karena kelelahan, atau kepalanya mendadak sakit setelah mengurusi anggota timnya yang tingkahnya macam-macam sampai larut malam. Ya, asal tahu saja, Closers itu kerjanya sampai larut malam, seriusan. Apalagi kalau sudah diakui pihak pusat dan kau adalah kapten timnya.

Intinya, sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi, atau berhalusinasi, terserah.

Soalnya di depan apartemennya, berdiri seorang anak yang kasar, seenaknya, sok kuat, dan sok tidak pedulian.

Nata namanya, satu-satunya anggota berbatang di tim Wolfdog bentukan Kapten Trainer. Paling kasar dan tidak sabaran. Merepotkan, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan sederet sifat cewek PMS lainnya. Senang adu kekuatan dengan Seha, saudara angkat Seulbi, yang tentu saja tak bakalan ditanggapi oleh putra Alpha Queen tersebut.

Mata jambu Seulbi menatapi Nata keheranan. Sepertinya dia masih ngantuk, soalnya dilihatnya muka Nata merah-merah tidak jelas. Oh, bisa jadi anak itu demam. Satu atap dengan nona Vultures yang terbiasa dengan ruang ber-AC pasti membuatnya masuk angin.

“Kalau kamu cari Seha, dia di rumahnya,” kata Kapten Black Lambs itu singkat, berniat untuk menutup pintu apartemen serba nyamannya kembali. Hampir mau banting pintu kalau saja dia tidak lihat empat jari Nata menahan daun pintunya.

Seulbi mengernyit bingung, mukanya yang masam seperti berkata, ‘apa lagi coba?’

Sedangkan Nata menundukkan kepala, alisnya tertaut dua-duanya tapi mukanya makin merah janggal. “Aku cari kamu, Lee Seulbi.”

Anak perempuan itu nyaris menjerit.

* * *

 

.

* * *

“Oh gitu, toh, kejadiannya,” saudari angkat Lee Seha manut-manut. Sekarang Nata duduk rapi (tumben) di depannya, menceritakan segala perkara yang berada di benaknya sampai harus curhat sama dia. Heran, anak bengal begitu bisa galau juga.

“Bukannya aku pengen banget ngasih dia sesuatu, sih. Tapi ya, kau kan saudaranya, bantuin aku!” sembur Nata, masih sempat juga bertingkah _tsundere_. Seulbi garuk-garuk kepala pink-nya, berusaha mencarikan suatu ide untuk diberi ke Nata.

Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, perkaranya sepele sekali, kok. Nata cuma galau mau kasih apa ke Seha di hari Valentine yang jatuh tanggal 14 Februari. Iya, tiga hari lagi.

Sepele banget, kan?

Awalnya sih dia tidak peduli-peduli amat. Apalagi, mereka kan cowok. Nata cowok dan Seha juga cowok. Hadiah Valentine biasanya dikasih dari cewek kepada cowok. Tapi dia sedikit kepikiran waktu melihat Hyde, pelayan setia Violet sedang sibuk di dapur markas sambil awas terhadap keadaan sekitar. Bersyukur setengah mati saat tahu yang sedang ngintip dia bukan nonanya, mantan Closers kelas A itu menjelaskan ia sedang menyiapkan hadiah Valentine buat Violet, berupa olahan cokelat.

Cokelat, ya?

Nata pikir dulu Harpy sempat menyinggung cokelat dan Valentine. Bertahun lalu, waktu mereka masih sibuk sebagai sweeper dari Vultures, mantan pencuri itu memberikan hadiahnya kepada inspektur mereka dahulu. Sekarang setelah si inspektur tewas, mungkin dia akan menyerahkan hadiahnya pada kapten mahakaku mereka, Trainer.

Pertanyaan, kenapa Nata merasa mesti banget ingin memberikan Seha sesuatu sampai harus bertandang ke apartemen Seulbi?

Ya jelas saja karena Nata pacar Seha, dong. Sudah jalan tiga bulan sejak Seha menang taruhan dari Nata yang (lagi-lagi) menantangnya bertarung. Taruhannya pemenang boleh melakukan apa saja terhadap yang kalah. Sebagai informasi, waktu itu Nata berniat membuat Seha berjanji untuk bertarung dengannya sampai dia puas. Sedangkan Seha bertaruh untuk membuat Nata jadi pacarnya kalau menang, dan itu terkabul.

Sudah, jangan pasang muka kaget begitu, dinikmati saja. Kalau mau senyum-senyum jangan sampai ketahuan Nata, nanti dilempar kukri.

Baik, sekarang perkaranya sudah diketahui, beralih ke masalah selanjutnya.

Lee Seulbi, kapten tim Black Lambs, tidak bisa memasak. Sangat payah, malah.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Nata datang bertandang ke apartemen Seulbi sehari setelah anak itu meminta bantuan Seulbi membuat cokelat untuk Seha. Ia membawa bahan-bahan yang diminta Seulbi untuk membuat kue. Tepung, telur, mentega, cokelat bubuk, susu, dan sebagainya.

Tidak ada bahan-bahan yang aneh sejauh ini. Tapi yah, kita lihat saja.

“Ngomong-ngomong,” Seulbi membuka percakapan, melihat Nata yang menguap bosan sambil mengaduk adonan dengan _mixer_. Nata menanggapinya dengan geraman singkat. “Kok kamu bisa kepikiran untuk memberikan hadiah valentine untuk Seha? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Oh, itu,” Nata menyahut, lalu diam sejenak. Adonan kue di mangkuknya terasa lama sekali tercampur. Suara berisik _mixer_ itu membuat kepalanya sakit, tapi ditahannya, tangannya sudah pegal sekali. “Waktu itu aku lihat dia main game di ponselnya.”

Seulbi mengangkat alis. Tumben Seha main game di ponsel dan bukannya di _portable_ seperti biasa. Tapi ya sudahlah, lanjut.

“Terus, game-nya itu ada... apa ya itu namanya, event? Yang temanya valentine gitu. Habis itu dia bilang...”

Nata diam lagi, makin penasaranlah jiwa gosip Lee Seulbi. “Dia bilang apa?”

Anak lelaki berhelai biru mengusap pipinya, sambil cari kesempatan untuk mengganti tangan kanannya yang pegal karena memegangi _mixer_ setengah jam nonstop. “Dia bilang, ‘enak juga kali yah kalau dapat hadiah valentine dari pacar’, gitu.”

_Sengaja dia_ , gerutu Seulbi dalam hati. Huh, dasar Seha itu, sudah punya pacar pun masih merepotkan dia juga. Ia tak habis pikir, betapa polosnya Nata termakan jebakan betmen Seha yang modus tak ketulungan itu.

Yah sudahlah, hitung-hitung membantu sesama manusia. Siapa tahu nanti hasilnya dibagi dua. Lumayan bisa dimakan sambil nonton drama kesukaannya.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Selama dua dekade hidup seorang Lee Seha, belum pernah dia mendapat hadiah semengerikan ini.

Mengerikan, serius.

Mulutnya yang biasanya nguap karena ngantuk dan bosan, sekarang mangap karena tercengang. Untuk sejenak dia tak paham mengapa dia bisa suka sama anak semengerikan Nata. Bukan hanya orangnya, bahkan masakannya juga....

.....warnanya hitam. Seha curiga Nata belajar cara masak daging rendang di warung makan Padang. Tapi tak mungkin, warung makan legendaris begitu cuma ada di pusat New Seoul, yang sudah hancur bertahun-tahun lampau karena serangan dimensional monster.

Tidak, jelas bukan rendang. Itu.... cokelat?

“Kamu... bikinin aku cokelat?” kata Seha megap-megap. Bukan kehabisan napas, dia bukannya habis berenang, kok. Lebih karena kaget soalnya seseorang paling tidak mungkin memberikan hadiah sedunia malah memberikannya sekotak kue cokelat yang... menyeramkan.

Nata, masih buang muka ke arah lain. Pipinya berona merah cantik, tapi raut mukanya masam dan kesal. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat tangannya dengan cepat berniat meraih kembali kue cokelat bertampang berantakan itu dari tangan Seha. “Kalau kamu ga mau, ya sudah sini! Buatku saja!”

Seha menarik tangannya yang masih sibuk memegangi kue. “Eeeh, ga kok! Siapa bilang aku ga mau! Ini Nata yang buat, kan? Aku akan makan sampai habis!”

Anak lelaki dari Wolfdog memandang kaget. “Beneran? Janji?”

“Iya, beneran! Janji!” putra Alpha Queen angguk-angguk yakin.

“Ya, sudah kalau kau memaksa!” Nata buang muka lagi, anak itu berkedip-kedip mengusir air matanya. “Sebenarnya aku bikin itu bareng sama Seulbi, sih. Dia, kan, cewek, jadi kupikir mungkin dia pintar bikin kue!”

“UPH----”

Nata memandangi Seha yang panik. Mukanya berubah warna jadi hijau dan pipinya menggembung, siap memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kentara sekali dia seperti sedang mabuk laut. “Kau kenapa, Seha?”

Seha malah geleng-geleng sambil berusaha menelan sesuatu di mulutnya. Pelan-pelan tapi terlihat sangat tersiksa. Begitu berhasil, anak itu mengambil napas banyak-banyak, bagaikan sukses mengusir makhluk halus dari tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Nata bingung sendiri. “Enak, ga?” tanyanya setengah memaksa.

“Ennnaa..kk, kok...” jawaban Seha, seperti yang sudah diduga, maksa. Sebagian karena rasa mengerikan di mulutnya masih tersisa sedikit. Terpaksa dia bilang enak, daripada jadi ribut dan Nata membakarnya dengan api merah, lebih baik bilang enak.

Anak dengan rambut biru itu tersenyum senang, tapi mukanya jadi galak lagi setelah beberapa detik, jaga image. “Y-yah, baguslah kalau enak. Yang penting aku sudah kasih, kan. Pulang dulu, dah!”

Sebelum Nata berbalik dan melompat terbang menuju markas timnya, tangannya yang kurus ditahan Seha yang mencegahnya pergi. “Apa lagi, sih?”

Mendadak, tanpa aba-aba apalagi informasi, putra pahlawan dimensi mengecup singkat pipi Nata yang merah apel. Menjengit, Nata mundur selangkah, mangap memegangi pipinya yang disentuh mesra bibir Seha yang tampak malas. Alisnya jadi menaut tajam seperti ia yang biasa.

Membaca wajah pacar imutnya, Seha jadi makin berniat iseng. “Makasih, Nata. Akan aku balas dengan hadiah spesial tanggal empat belas bulan depan!”

Nata tak paham maksudnya apa, tapi hadiahnya akan dibalas membuatnya senang bukan main, walaupun masih satu bulan lagi. “Uuh, jangan aneh-aneh. Aku mau pulang!”

“Oke, dadah! Hati-hati, ya!” dan dengan itu menghilanglah Nata dari pandangan.

Seha bersumpah tidak akan makan kue itu. Setengah alasannya karena kue tersebut menyimpan kenangan, setengahnya lagi karena rasanya yang _luar biasa_ , dalam berbagai arti.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

 


End file.
